Actors/M
Maria Mark Martin Michael Michelle}} Madeline Madeline Kahn Madeline Kahn played the role of Elizabeth in Mel Brooks' 1974 comedy Young Frankenstein. Maddie Lomax Maddie Lomax played the role of Eliza Morales on season one of AMC's The Walking Dead. Maddie is the older sister of Noah Lomax, who played her fictional brother, Louis Morales on The Walking Dead. Maggie Fitzgerald This British film actress played a vampire girl in The Satanic Rites of Dracula in 1973 by Hammer Film Productions. Marc Gowan Marc Gowan played a character named Percy - an abused employee of Grady Memorial Hospital on episodes of season five of AMC's The Walking Dead. Marc Logan-Black Marcus H. Nelson Marcus H. Nelson is an American film actor. Also credited as just Marcus Nelson, he has made a single appearance in the horror genre. He played a lackey of the Lee Bros. Meat Processing Plant named Jess in the 2006 slasher film The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning. Mardi DeLong Marguerite Churchill Marguerite Churchill was an American film actress. She was born in Kansas City, Missouri on Christmas Day, December 25th, 1910. She died in Broken Arrow, Oklahoma on January 9th, 2000 - just fifteen days after celebrating her 89th birthday. Marguerite played the role of Janet Blake in the 1936 film Dracula's Daughter. That same year, she played a woman named Nancy in the Boris Karloff film The Walking Dead. Maria Maria Olsen Played a mental patient in American Horror Story: Asylum. Mariana Paola Vicente Mariana Paola Vicente played Gwen on "The Axeman Cometh" episode of American Horror Story: Coven. She also played Carol, a waitress on American Horror Story: Freak Show. Marie Chambers Marie Chambers is a television actress. She played the role of Francine Sharp on three episodes of the WB Network television series Angel. She appeared in "The Thin Dead Line", "Reprise" and "Epiphany". Mark Mark Behar Mark Behar is a film and television production assistant and actor. He played the role of a walker on episodes from season five of the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. Mark Casimir Dyniewicz Mark Casimir Dyniewicz is a film and television actor. He was born in Arlington Heights, Illinois on April 29th, 1971. Mark played a werewolf on the "9 Crimes" episode of True Blood. He also played a mental patient in five episodes of American Horror Story: Asylum. Mark Consuelos Played Spivey on American Horror Story: Asylum. Mark Engelhardt Played Carl on American Horror Story: Asylum. Mark Lindsay Chapman Mark Lindsay Chapman is a British television actor. He was born in London, England on September 8th, 1954. Mark played a character named Rob in the 1988 horror movie American Gothic. In the early 1990s, he had a regular role on the Swamp Thing television series playing evil scientist Anton Arcane. He appeared in two episodes of Poltergeist: The Legacy as Doctor Modecai Church and he played Finley Beck in the "Chick Flick" episode of the CW Network television series Charmed. Marsha Jordan Marsha Jordan, born Carolyn Marcel Jordan, is an American film actress from Gadsden , Alabama. Primarily, Marsha Jordan was known for her work in the softcore erotica film industry. She made one appearance in the horror genre, playing the role of Donna's mother in the 1970 horror film, Count Yorga, Vampire. Martin Bats Bradford Martin Bats Bradford, usually credited as just Martin Bardford is a television actor. He played the role of George on the "Protect the Coven" episode of American Horror Story, which is episode 3x11 of the "Coven" serial. Martin Crewes Martin Crewes played the role of Chad Kaplan in the 2002 sci-fi/horror film Resident Evil. Chad Kaplan was a commando and tech specialist responsible for shutting down the Red Queen and was the guy who could open any door. Marty Feldman Marty Feldman played the role of Eye-Gor in Mel Brooks' 1974 comedy Young Frankenstein. Matt Matt Bomer Matt Bomer is a film and television actor. He is best known for his work on the USA Network television series White Collar. Matt played Eric in the 2006 film The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning. Matt also appeared in the movie Magic Mike with True Blood actor Joe Manganiello. In 2014, Matt played serial killer victim Andy in the "Pink Cupcakes" episode of the American Horror Story serial, "Freak Show". In 2015, Matt had a main role playing vampire Donovan in the fifth season of American Horror Story, titled Hotel. Matt Fresco Matt Fresco played the role of a walker on the "Beside the Dying Fire" episode of the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Matt Metzger Played a walker on the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Matthew G. Taylor Played the mutated version of Matt Addison, Nemesis, in the 2004 film Resident Evil: Apocalypse. Matthew James Matthew "Matt" James played the role of an alligator poacher named Roy in the "Boy Parts" episode of American Horror Story: Coven. Matthew Lyda Matthew Lyda is a television actor, usually playing the role of extras. He has portrayed several different zombie walkers on AMC's The Walking Dead. Matthew McConaughey Matthew David McConaughey is an American film actor. He was born in Uvalde, Texas on November 4th, 1969. Although he is best known for mainstream Hollywood fare such as The Wedding Planner, Mud, The Wolf of Wall Street, Magic Mike and Interstellar, one of Matthew's earliest achievements was actually in the horror genre. He played a psychotic murderer named Vilmer in the lead male role in 1994's Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation - a film that he most likely wishes that he and the rest of America would permanently place in their rear-view mirror. Maximiliano Hernández Maximiliano Hernández played Sergeant Bob Lamson in two episodes from season five of AMC's The Walking Dead. Meyrick Murphy Played Meghan Chambler on the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Mia Martin This British film actress played a vampire girl in The Satanic Rites of Dracula in 1973 by Hammer Film Productions. Michael Michael Cristofer Michael Cristofer is a television actor. He played the role of Harrison Renard on three episodes of American Horror Story, all of which were part of the "Coven" serial. Michael Coles Michael Coles was a British film and television actor. He was born in London, England on August 12th, 1936. He was professional active from the early 1960s through the mid-1990s. Michael's first work in the horror genre was playing Inspector Murray in the 1972 film Dracula A.D. 1972 by Hammer Film Productions. In the film, his character is credited as just "Inspector". Coles revised the role of the Inspector, now gifted with a surname - Murray, in the 1973 sequel, The Satanic Rites of Dracula. This was Cole's final work in the horror genre. Michael Coles passed away in Chelsea, England on April 26th, 2005 at the age of 68. Michael Gambon Michael Gambon played Mary Reilly's father in the 1996 film Mary Reilly. He then played Baltus Van Tassel in another classic film adaptation, Sleepy Hollow in 1999. Michael Sheen Michael Zegen Michael Zegen is a television actor. He played the role of Randall Culver in season two of the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. On The Walking Dead, Michael played Randall Culver, who was an untrustworthy zombie apocalypse survivor, who is rescued by Rick Grimes and Glenn Rhee and brought back to the Greene farm. He pretends to be a friend at first, but then shows his true colors and is killed by Shane Walsh. Michaela Dicker Michaela Dicker played the holographic avatar of an artificial intelligence known as the Red Queen in the 2002 film Resident Evil. Michelle Michelle Brannon Played a walker on episodes of the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Michelle Fairbanks Michelle Rodriguez Michelle Rodriguez played the role of Rain Ocampo in the 2002 film Resident Evil. She reprised the role (slightly) playing two clone versions of Rain in the 2012 sequel, Resident Evil: Retribution. Mickey Faerch Played a hair-tugging mental patient in American Horror Story: Asylum. Mike Colter Mike Colter is a television actor. He played the role of David on three episodes of American Horror Story, all of which were part of the "Coven" serial. He also played Malcolm Ward on the thriller series Ringer starring former Buffy the Vampire Slayer star Sarah Michelle Gellar. Beginning in 2015, Mike joined the Marvel Cinematic Universe as ass-kicking powerhouse Luke Cage on the franchise's Netflix series of productions beginning with A.K.A. Jessica Jones. Mike Lane Mike Lutz Miles Malleson Miles Malleson played an undertaker in the 1958 film Horror of Dracula. Mimi Potworowska Mimi Potworowska played the role of a Farraday girl (a prostitute) in the 1996 horror film Mary Reilly. Moses J. Moseley Moses J. Moseley played the role of the Michonne's walker, Mike on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. Moya Brady Moya Brady played the role of a young woman in the 1996 horror film Mary Reilly.